The Princess's Wish
by YoruichixSoifon4ever
Summary: Princess Ami of the planet Mercury gets a visit from Makoto, princess of Jupiter, but there is a twist...Ami finds something that makes her think something different of Makoto. Read to find out what it is. AmixMakoto
1. Realizations and Revenge

**The Princess's Wish**

Once upon a time, in a far away place, lived the Mercurian princess. She had shoulder-length blue hair and dark blue eyes with some light blue in the middle. Her name was Ami Mizuno and she was called the loner princess.

One bright and sunny day, the princess was called to the throne room to meet the Jupiterian princess. She was amazed when she saw her. The Jupiterian was a tall woman with mid-back-length brown hair, bright emerald green eyes, and a pair of beautiful rose earrings. Ami didn't know what to say except that she was truly a beautiful woman.

Ami walks over to the girl and bows to her. "Hello. My name is Ami Mizuno, the princess of Mercury. You must be..." "Makoto Kino...princess of Jupiter," said Makoto as she looked over the woman in front of her as if examining her.

Ami blushes and leads Makoto to her room so that they could get to know each other. Makoto followed her and watched every move that Ami ever made.

"Well here we are...my bedroom...I know its too much blue but I can't help it." "At least your room looks more like for a girl...mine is fully green...what would anyone suspect out of a tomboy anyway." Makoto said.

"You're a tomboy? I just thought that you liked different colors than that of a normal princess girl...but anyway...how about we talk about our likes and dislikes?" Ami said as Makoto nodded.

The whole day the two learned about each other and by the end of the day they practically knew each other as if they had known each other their whole lives. Ami couldn't sleep all that night because she was having trouble not staring at the beautiful brunette that was lying right beside her. She had felt a strange feeling for the tall girl since she had arrived at her palace.

_That night..._

Ami wakes up to see no brunette lying beside her. She gets up and goes to the balcony to see Makoto just standing there, looking up at the stars and not knowing that the blunette is looking up and down the brunette's body. Ami mind registers every part of the brunette's body, not missing a single detail. Staring at her toenails polished green, her long, slender legs, small but tight butt, arched back, broad shoulders and finally her eyes came to rest on Makoto's face. Her eyes were closed, features relaxed, and her beautiful, long brown hair flowed in the night air. Ami couldn't help but smile at the sight of Makoto standing there, clad in her green ladies boxer shorts and her green shirt, looking calmer than she had when she had first arrived at the Mercurians palace.

Just as Ami finished staring at the 'goddess' in front of her, she noticed that Makoto was now looking at her while smiling. Ami blushed as she noticed that she had been caught staring at Makoto and now looking like a blushing idiot. Makoto couldn't help but giggle as the Mercurian's face got redder and redder every second. Ami was trying to stammer a reply, but couldn't find the words to say. Ami thought to herself, _Oh great...I feel like a total idiot...I'm not supposed to be caught starring at someone...because if anyone is caught then there is always this awkward silence that bugs me to death...I think...I think that I might be attracted to this beautiful thunder goddess. Oh god what am I saying...I am just getting myself confused today. I don't know how I am going to do this...maybe if I fill the silence...no...then that will make her ask why I was staring at her...think Ami think._

Makoto stood there giggling at the Mercurian. She quickly thought of a way to make the Mercurian blush even more. "Hey Ami...have you ever had sex before?" asked Makoto. And, as if on cue, Ami blushed a bright red and trying to stutter and answer. "W-w-well...n-no but i h-h-hear that it could b-be very...um..." Ami didn't know how to finish her sentence. Makoto cuts in and says, "fun? exciting? hot?" With each word that Makoto would name...the redder Ami's face would get. Makoto then walks over to Ami and starts backing her up to the bed. She leans in close. Ami thinks that Makoto is going to kiss her...but instead Makoto spins around and heads to the bathroom. Ami finally gets some time to breathe...she never knew that being teased could be so...fun?

_In the bathroom..._

Makoto is drawing the water and she goes over to her bag and pulls out a dildo...she smiles sexily thinking of ways to use it. _Hmm...I wonder if that Mercurian would have sex...although it would be horrible to take advantage of her...oh...I guess we will have to see what happens...I'm still wondering why I don't see her father around...oh well. _Makoto put the dildo back inside of her bag and went inside the Mercurian's room. "Hey Ami...can I ask you a question?" asked the curious Makoto. Ami nods and looks at the brunette. "Why didn't I see your father anywhere in the palace?" Ami looks down at the ground and sits on the bed.

Ami looks at Makoto. "He left my mother and I because he didn't want to have to put up with a daughter...you see...he didn't want a daughter...he wanted a son so he would have a "true heir to the Mercurian throne"," Ami said adding the quotations around "true heir of the Mercurian throne." Makoto clenches her fists. "He has no right to talk about you like that. You are going to be a great heir to the throne. I mean...you're smart, funny, you have great people skills, you're a beautiful girl, and you are a great leader...that man must have been blind if he didn't notice those things." Makoto said. Little did Makoto know, Ami blushed redder everytime Makoto would name all the details.

"Well...I think I am going to go to sleep...I have a big day tomorrow...um...would...would you help me with tomorrow Makoto?" asked Ami. Makoto looks at her, smiles, and nods her head. Ami looks at Makoto and smiles as she falls asleep. Makoto lays in the bed next to Ami and holds her while she sleeps.

_In the middle of the night..._

Makoto was asleep and Ami was in the bathroom. Ami found a bag and unzipped it to see what was in it. She found towels, washcloths, extra pairs of clothes, etc. Ami found a zipper and decided to unzip it. Once she did, she saw the dildo that Makoto had put in the bag. Seeing this caused Ami to blush. _Was she planning to have sex with me or something? Well...two can play this game...oh yes...Makoto will be in for a big surprise. She probably thinks I won't notice...but i do...and I am going to give her...her just deserts. _Ami smiled at that thought and went back to bed knowing what she was going to do to the sleeping brunette that was laying in her bed...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Power of Truth and Love

**The Princess's Wish Part 2**

_Ami's P.O.V..._

I was in my chambers when Makoto woke up...I swear I heard her fall on the bed. After a while, I heard Makoto say, "Hello? Hello? Anyone here?" I kind of figured she was half-asleep...since afterwards she ran into the door henge. Wasn't easy explaining why I had a knocked out Jupiterian princess on my floor...but I eventually explained to the maids that she was half-asleep and ran into the door henge.

A couple hours later, Makoto washed her face and started asking what had happened. I said, "You woke up, fell off the bed, then ran into the door henge knocking yourself out cold." She nods and looks at me. "What are you doing up so early...I thought you would be asleep," said Makoto. I bit my lip and said, "I am an early riser." She made a face and I then knew that she knew I was lying. "Alright...I found something and I was planning on taking revenge on the one whom the object belonged to," I said.

_Makoto's P.O.V..._

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I was starting to sweat thinking that she had looked into my bag in the bathroom and found the dildo...but then I remembered her telling me that she would not look at other people's things without permission. I calmed down enough and asked, "What did you find? And who are you going to be punishing?" She looked at her feet and said, "Well...you know that duffle bag that is lying on the bathroom floor? I looked in it and found a sex toy that someone had brought here and was going to use it on me. Whomever it belongs to...they are going to wish they hadn't brought it." My eyes went wide and I excused myself out of the room.

_Regular P.O.V..._

Ami smiled evilly when Makoto practically ran out of the room. _She is going to wish she had never met me once I am finished persuing her. This is going to be something she will never forget, _Ami thought to herself. She started setting up the trap for Makoto.

_3 hours later..._

Makoto is watching TV in the guest room when suddenly...she is knocked out cold...again. When she wakes up, she is handcuffed to the bed, half-naked, and gagged. She tries to move any part of her body but she can't. Ami then walks in and looks at Makoto. "What's wrong Makoto? Can't move? Good...because this is how you will stay until I have had my revenge on you," she says pulling out the dildo. Makoto's eyes go wide then she starts pulling on the handcuffs as if trying to get away. "What's wrong Makoto? Afraid of a little toy?" asked Ami. She tries to say something but it is mumbled by the gag around her mouth. Ami takes it off. "Please don't do anything with that." "Oh? And why not?" asked Ami. "Because I brought it by accident...I had brought the wrong bag...please don't do what you were planning to do...I...I'm still a virgin..." said Makoto. Ami dropped the dildo and shook her head at what she was going to do to Jupiter. "I am so sorry Makoto...I...I didn't know...I..." "Ami...it's ok...take these handcuffs off of me and I'll show you what to do," said Makoto. Ami uncuffed her and handed her the dildo. Makoto lied her down onto the bed and kissed Ami's cheek. "Just relax...and it won't be as bad."

Ami took a deep breath and relaxed as Makoto unbuttoned her shirt. Ami then pinned Makoto down onto her bed and kissed her deeply and passionately. Her heart soared when she felt Makoto respond to the kiss. She then stayed still as Makoto was unbuttoning her pants. She gasped in slight pain as the dildo was entered inside of her. "I'm sorry...did I hurt you?" asked a concerned Makoto. Ami smiles and shook her head. She put Makoto's hand onto the dildo then lied back. Makoto thrusts the dildo slowly just to get Ami used to it being inside of her then started pumping faster. Ami gave out little squeals of pleasure to let Makoto know that she was enjoying what the brunette was doing. Makoto then started pumping the dildo in and out as fast and as deep as she possibly could.

Ami screamed in passion as she rode the waves of her orgasm. She lay there breathing hard then suddenly pinned Makoto down onto the bed. "Your turn now...I won't need that dildo," said Ami as she pulled Makoto's panties completely off. She then stuffed her face between Makoto's legs and started licking her vagina. Makoto moaned loudly and put her hands on the back of Ami's head. Ami sucked, bit and pulled on Makoto's clit driving the girl crazy. She gave one last pull and triggered Makoto's orgasm.

The two layed there what seemed like an eternity then fell asleep in each others arms and lived happily together for the rest of their lives.

The End.


End file.
